A paging receiver, or "pager," is typically contained in a small box that is clipped to its user's belt or waistband. When the pager receives a paging message or "page" it provides an audible signal or vibrates to alert the user to the new message. The user can then look at the message displayed on a digital display.
Pagers small enough to fit within a wristwatch case are also presently available. See Gaskill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,808 for an example of a paging receiver contained within a watch. See also Pace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,485.
Typically, these "watch pagers" have digital liquid crystal displays to display the current time and any received paging messages. However, some of the pagers shown in the prior art include an analog watch and a liquid crystal display for paging messages.
The present invention provides an improved mechanism for displaying paging messages.